closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
20th Century Fox Television/Other
TCF Television Productions, Inc. 1955–1959 TCF_Television_Productions_Inc_1955.jpg TCF tv Productions color.jpg anqai7OeK_y4yvSkThQubg221647.jpg 53e6f346e660fd4041ace7e1a986636b.jpg TCF TV Productions.jpg 20th Century Fox Television 1958–1960 20th Century Fox Television 1958.png 4755a7cb4c3fe4a39a91a5af35fc6594.jpg 1960–1966 20thcenturyfoxtelevision1962 c.png 20th_Century_Fox_1960.jpg dcf6489483ec655e132c1105bd136c0f.png 025c16fe9e804e3841dca72506536642.jpg 8d933eaa8966c8ef65d9fb7f203e1718.png 5f409dbdf865cd210b0bca9854b091e1.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-28-05h21m31s252.png 20th Century Fox Television (1965) blos.png 20thcenturyfoxtelevision1962 c (2).png nFhGDiBaQjUZ-2tAU9bMCw16380.jpg This television variant of the theatrical 20th Century Fox logo shows the word "TELEVISION" placed in front of the word "CENTURY" as it zooms into view. 1965–1984 1965–1976 Same as before, but in color. ad23d4e5c20411bc6d60c890a50a0260.png 20th Century-Fox Television (1966).jpg a652211aa08077167eb8ed60f6a291df.png 2fc1b823cdf94ca374239f84ed2c7a58.png 91a934d14050bd676e2dcccd81e0eed9.png 20th Century Fox Television 1966.jpg 6a38395de58d4379df8fae373ab06157.png 20th_Century_Fox_Television_1966.png Fox Television (1967).jpg 20th Century Fox Television 1968 B.png aed4ce1ba585f3b424aefdd226357d7b.png 367d0fd2b9b1676cfcf1de21f2c817bb.png 914883e5514259b4bd04762a98595841.png 20th Century-Fox TV (1969).jpg a55f21012bc86af8755f63b5912e82e0.png 20th-Fox Television (1968).jpg 2f8b1b70e9123004833a103031cef28b.jpg b5946c0bff482c930c00a8426dee6a06.png 20th Century Fox Television 1965-A.png 20th_Century_Fox_Television_(1975).mp4.png e2cab4fc2c1a20dccdbb4491fe956da3.jpg|Black and white variant a7b24bef1b9384843629619c9ce35a66.png D758e64447b64feb10dc085d3531b0a5.jpg|"Distributed by" version 36bb32148529c469550b8aef6e74f65f.png|''The Starlost'' (1973) 1966–1984 3b501554a5f9379e477600624fcd7460.png 16dcb6dac31645e56b48bbd22234d1ca.png D5b34c8bd6207991a2bfa3337d436089.png 0f7c280a7e540e650562c3959bc6cd9c.png 2f856b64c50cd53c62f6537a5dcaef44.jpg 390ceac990baa8ff2a4e17c95bc499c4.png e35771aa34e03a027101f207c3c442d3.png 85cd30042485924717b34b9a2b95fccf.png 71ad6e688bde26e97b0107895c1aa81e.png O3NitVyTp8JkkB4CAxl5LQ107315.jpg 8d6c2984bf6e5ec1105146ca7f861ef3.png Foxtv1976.jpg|Logo with the registered trademark symbol 20th Century Fox Television (1976).png f14629f5a545f5a03255fce0ae5edd6d.png 20thcenturyfoxtelevision1978spp.png 20th Century Fox Television (1978).jpg 20th Century-Fox Televisionyyr (1979).jpg 20thcenturyfoxtelevision1976k4.png a31436ffc3ebdd693395d1a1dacc8f06.png 162d1316491d4732566ffff33b1f795a.jpg 251f40e1ea64daa845307a47dbd8a951.png 8b8f90f745940777cff4fc38e9131c98.jpg 20th Century-Fox Television (1981).jpg 7c05cdf641631c02db053717e2d24cd0.png 20th Century-Fox Television (1984).jpg B2LYoOMIChGuv1VVN JCVA181943.jpg 5dced68d2f78667022f5d4b10e07c78a.png 1981–1993 20th Century Fox Television (1981).jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1982).jpg 6d800e0486f95b35ed0a8f8f2f7e908e.png 3f076b60a8d7ddf99caced5ca606a6c7.png 20th Century Fox Television (1984).jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1985).jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1986).png 20th Century Fox Television (1986) 2.png 40db8a731f2c78cc7cb7fde908cc7f25.png 213bf24a0e7332870082fdc6d5f783a3.png 2926ac7f4247cc9ae44bb2062214a960.png ad6ea82fa4a2d27083c53ba272ba3a1e.png 9dc36efd10de7679dba8452f2ad2b18f.png 5b57502f502e15874b5852b7388bafe8.png 2df6b372e1bfa63c21c0f73587428896.png b0ab81529c86702aabcb714e1eb626cf.png 0889e4650afa73c924973c55377f853a.png 076b858f8b7e04e7de940c4be4f1ba4a.png 20th Century Fox Television 1988.png 36f1ea0a7ae10c44c56d6f57a1633977.png 6a1404d4c58373fde24f0d85ebeaded5.png a75798fbc7c2f8e793d27a56d67736fa.png 20th Century Fox Television (1990) 2.png 4f2ea9552f3e78f6470b5d6dc50e88fb.png 20th Century Fox Television 1990-A.jpg HqEwZ6ezk2nGzP7Zd5Eu9w1118893.jpg|''Bobby's World'' (International, 1990) 20th Century Fox Television (1990) 3.png 20th Century Fox Television (1991).png 20th Century Fox Television 1982 widescreen version.jpg|Widescreen version b5e6d2fb8ab962b0d40a3e5893fafdf3.png 1992–present See 20th Television 1995–present 1995–2007 TCFT (1995).jpg|First version ebafa33c67aeae51e4179d758c00b002.png 20th Century Fox Television (1995) 1.png 215e938dc0a9d2fadb5257269cbea449.png 2995b014fd06ff949c7422088c65b520.png 136df9a4fc8584333147d0f5d9d889a9.png eeb7da450f278eeb105a2bfe193f35fa.png f3f7679e1e1e62b26c9db4c153be000a.png 20th Century Fox Television (1995) 2.png vlcsnap-2014-02-23-08h52m41s42 (2).png|Bylineless version 1998–2007 TCFT_(2000,_A).jpg 18GSIW3Awz_-F3OkLHvPlQ39385.jpg 20th_Century_Fox_Television_-_2000.png 20th Century Fox Television (1998) 2.png|Widescreen version TCFT.jpg 57ZnUOYMBIKGrbAYRNeV9Q99281.jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1998) 1.png|Squished version 20th Century Fox Television bylineless.png|Bylineless version 20th century fox tv iaw.jpg|The "In association with" variant (Seen from Andy Ricther Controls the Universe (2003)). TCFT (2000, B).jpg|The 2000 variant, but the logo films backwards. People know this version as the abridged version. 30th Century Fox Television 2000s.jpg|''Futurama'' version 2007–2013 20th Century Fox Television (2007) 1.png 20th Century Fox Television (2007) 2.png|Widescreen version 20th Century Fox Television (2007) 1.png b57452d5a8f3253bda671f347f7b532a.jpg|Squished version 30th Century Fox Television (2007).png|''Futurama'' version 30th_Century_Fox_Television_2007.png|''Futurama'' version This logo is more enhanced and has a CGI shine over it. It is shown in 4:3 format as well as widescreen for high definition broadcast. 2013–present vlcsnap-2014-01-08-00h42m55s184.png s5F1RO2V.jpeg|Official Twitter Page icon (@20centuryfoxTV) 30th Century Fox Television (2014).png|''The Simpsons''/''Futurama'' crossover episode variant vlcsnap-2015-11-08-00h13m36s246.png|1.85:1 version With the split of News Corp, the byline was removed. In-credit version 1972–1982 Hvu-3rOGy-miV1jFgN3j_Q54936.jpg|''Dance Fever'' (1979) 1982–1987 20th Century-Fox Television (1983).jpg In-credit text 3B9TF5J_XPYHr1P6_gqkgw78217.jpg xXfxFB_mlUEbxLYJ3B0JiQ50176.jpg h_cpBEa5g8jGHAUIbrUrlg60092.jpg 7VzLJyQQHoPjO19zX03OZQ61440.jpg wckmKwJ0lPPVNzIorPDF3Q77309.jpg OdOLsNrA9QSJiAmpixgHuQ175809.jpg 20th Century Fox Television (1965) inceddo.png|''Peyton Place'' (1965) Qk0hA3NgiyoaS9Pb5DA1gg362771.jpg wnK2PTEj8wTHr0qk0otZ2A63289.jpg 8ad6857e47d054be164082f83f6ce042.png b2jcR085QIxn2m1CJVIpMg140391.jpg 20thcenturyfoxtelevisionincredittextStarwarsholidayspecial1978.png|''Star Wars Holiday Special'' (1978) Videos 1955–1959= TCF Television Productions (1956) TCF television 1957 |-| 1958–1960= TCF television 1959 |-| 1960–1966= TCF Television (1960) TCF Television (1960, B) TCF Television (1960, C) 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1961) 20th century fox 1960's 20th Century-Fox Television B&W Warp Speed (1963-1966) |-| 1965–1984= 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1965) 20th Century Fox Television (1966) 2 20th Century Fox Television logo (1965) "Short Version" 20th Century Fox Television (1966) 20th Century Fox Television (1967) 1 20th Century Fox Television logo (1976) |-| 1981–1993= 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1982) A Glen Larson Production & 20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Television logo (1982) 20thCentury FoxTVLogo1982 1986 20thCentury FoxTVLogo1986 1990 20th Century Fox Television logo (1982 - high tone) 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1988) Gracie Films (1987) & 20th Century Fox Television (1988) |-| 1995–present= 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1995) 20th Century Fox Television Logo (1997) 20th Century Fox Television (1997) & 20th Television (1995) Combo Bunim Murray Productions 20th Century Fox Television 20th Century Fox Television logo (2007) "Widescreen" 20th Century Fox Television logo (2007) "Short Version" Reamworks-20th Century Fox Television (2007) 2 Imagine Television Samuel Baum Productions MiddKid Productions 20th Century Fox Television (2009) Hanley Productions-The Detective Agency-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Amblin Television-Paramount Television-20th Century Fox Television (2015) Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:20th Century Fox Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:The Walt Disney Company